In The Midst Of War
by minecraftlover5575
Summary: During one of the most horrific battles of the Clone Wars Plasma Squad crashes their gunship while on Geonosis. When they wake up they find out that they are not on Geonosis but on Earth in the year 1940 in the midst of a global catastrophe,World War 2. They are discovered by the Royal Navy and soon after engage in the bloody conflict and may be the key to an Allied victory.
1. The Crash Of The Beginning

**Hello everybody out there! I am Minecraftlover5575 and today I give you a story of war,tragedy,sorrow,heroes,friendship,and heroic acts of bravery. This story is dedicated to all the men and women who were on the frontlines during World War 2. It is dedicated to all the lives lost during the Battle Of Britain,the attack on Pearl Harbor,the sinking of HMS Hood,the Battle of Okinawa,D-Day,the invasions of Poland and France,the Battle of Midway,the Nazi Invasion of the Soviet Union,and the innocent lives extinguished by the Atomic Bombs of Hiroshima and Nagisaki,and to my Great Uncle who served in US Navy aboard the USS Smith (DD-378),great grandfather who also served in the Navy, and my grandfathers relative who served in the Army. I give you now In The Midst Of War. (Also sorry for not being active. I sort of forgot about this again and school is here. Luckily Thanksgiving Break is in 3 days,today is Thursday and break starts next Monday,so yeah. Have fun,)**

 _Planet of Geonosis-Second Battle of Geonosis-Clone Wars-1941st Attack Battalion-Plasma Squad_

It was a day that would not be forgotten for the rest of the war. The Galactic Republic had discovered a geonosian droid factory on the planet of Geonosis where the first horrific battle of the infamous Clone Wars was fought. The factory was protected by an energy shield and thousands of Geonosis warriors,B1 Battle Droids,B2 Super Battle Droids,and Droidekas. The Republic sent a massive attack force of Gunships filled with Clones under the command of Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker,Obi-Wan Kenobi,and Ki-Aid Mundi. Among the masses of clones stood a unique group of clones called plasma squad in honor of their former fallen leader. They were now commanded by Commander Gamma (CC-12-07-41). They were supposed to land with the main attack force that were going head on towards the shielded factory with all the heavy gunners,flametroopers,and AT-TE's as far as the eye could see. "PREPARE FOR LANDING MEN!" Gamma said sternly to all 13 troops under his command. This group had 2 female troopers. This was because the squad was a special test unit with other cloning templates. "Sir, the gunship feels as if we are being pulled into something." Said field sergeant Mara. Just then the gunship started to shake and rattle furiously like the prey of a Wampa being ripped apart to shreds. The alarm was blaring and everyone was panicking. "WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" said lieutenant Steven as the gunship plunged towards the rocky desert surface. "Quiet,we are not going to die." Said private Gage. Then with a deafening crash the gunship smashed into the ground and metal was shredded from the vehicle. It slid long and far from the battlefield. Just then everything went dark for all 15 troops including the pilot and co-pilot in an instant.

 **So guys how did I do? Please review and follow the story as it would be wonderful for me. I am writing this chapter on my phone so it took me forever to write this tiny chapter. Next time I will use my computer. Untill then MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU AND STAY AWSOME!**


	2. UPDATE 1: VERY SORRY ABOUT THIS!

**I have tried to upload the 2nd chapter twice. First on my Computer but due to a time lock and me and my family going out for a while when I got back THE TIMELOCK DESTROYED ALL MY WORK! Then i tried again today but when i lft the tab to play Battle Of Warships,Pixel Gun, and War Wings and came back EVERYTHING WAS GONE WHEN IT RELOADED! Sorry I will Try toupload tommorow when I get out of school and to my Dad's House. Again I AM EXTREMELY SORRY THAT THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER! I WILL UPLOAD 2 CHAPTERS TOMMORROW or just an extra long chapter. Either way I hope thst it will make up for the time I have lost.**

 **Mincraftlover5575 OUT!**


	3. The war and HMS Evasion

**HEY GUYS! How are you today? This chapter wll hopefully be very long ut if it's not then I will make ANOTHER CHAPTER! Also thanks for the review JeKn Yan. Also 87 VIEWS! FOR ONE CHAPTER! I Never thought this would be so popular so fast! Anyways ON WITH THE STORY!**

 _English Channel-July 6th 1940-12 days since the fall of France-3 days since the attack on Mers el Kebir_

Lieutenant Charles Looter was a lookout on the HMS Evasion,a British destroyer sent to patrol the English Channel along with many other ships of the Royal Navy. He was used to looking out upon a sea of grey water for hours on end as a lookout. 3 days earlier the Royal Navy sent 7 warships to the naval base at Mers el Kebir and bombarded the base. The naval force consistedof the battlecruiser HMS Hood, battleships HMS Valiant and HMS Resolution, 2 light cruisers,11 destroyer, and the aircraft carrir HMS Ark Royale. The french ship Dunkerque and Strasbourg were heavily damaged and only 6 british airraft were destroyed during the attack. While Charles knew that the Nazis couldn't now use the french navy for their own purposes but he flt that it was wrong to attack an ally even if they were taken over. He shook himself out of thought when he noticed a scrap of metal floating in the water and noticed that there were people on it. He phoned the bridge informing them of what he saw and then rang the ounding bell 3 times to alert the rest of the crew that he had spotted something. It was at that moment that one man, wearing strange armor or coverings looked up the Evasion.

Commander Gamma saw only blackness. A void of darkness and ongoing unforgiving blackness of a dark distirbing dmension unfamiliar to him. he then heard three loud clanging noises and a white light appeared. He then woke up with a start and stared astonished at what he saw next. A grey hulking shape of steel moving towards him and slowing down just enough to stop by him and his unconsious squadmates. He saw men runnning across the deck of the strange vessel and noticed that there were 4 large shapes on the object. 2 in the front and 2 in the back. They each had a long stick pointing forward out of them.

They looked like the large laser cannnons on the Venator-Class Star Destroyers the Republic used only smaller in size and differently designed. He noticed the men onboard were throwing nets over the side of the strange thing. Oneyoung man called out "Grab onto the net and we will pull you and your freinds onboard the ship just wake them up first!". Gamma nodded and looked at his comrades. He shook each and every one of them were subtle but other, such as Sargent Steven woke up yeling things. Steven yelled "I'M A NUN!". Gamma just stared for a few seconds and ordered his squadmates to swim to the nets the men threw at them. They al did just that and one by one they managed to get onbard this "ship".When they got onboard they were stopped by a strong looking man with what appeared to be a weapon of some sort,possibly a laser rifle. He directed them to a tower in th center of the ship presumably a command center.

Gamma was brought up along with Steven and Private Gage while the others were ggaurded below. Soon a tall meanacing man walked into the area. Gamma assumed that it was the commanding officer based on his clothing and the way people saluted him as he passed by. Then he spoke "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he said. Gamma replied with "I am Commander Gamma CT-12-07-41 leader of the 1941st clone Attack Battalion of the Galactic Republic sir!" The man looked confused. Hadn't he heard of the Galactic Republic and its fight against the CIS? The man then spoke again saying "I am Lieutenant Commander Anthony Moore of the Royal Navy and captain of the HMS Evasion.". Gamma then asked him "What is the name of this planet and what is the Royal Navy?'. Anthony replied with "This is planet Earth obviously and the Royal Navy is part of the military of the United Kingdom of Scotland, England,Wales and Northern Ireland.". "Soy this planet is controlled by a monarchy like, say Naboo?" relied Gamma. "The world isn't controlled by a single leader as there are many countries with their own governments and reigons such as the Soviet Union, Brazil, Mexico, or the United States of America. Also what is ...Naboo?"

Anthony couldn't believe what he ws hearing from this strangley armored man they rescued from the sea. _How could he not know about the war and countries_ he thought. This strange man talked of plantary governments,and a land called Naboo. What even was Naboo? "Naboo was the planet that was invaded by the Trade Federation almost 11 years ago!" replied the an so called Gamma."What is the Trade Frederation and the Galatic Republic?" he asked Gamma. Gamma replied in a biewildered voice "What do you mean what are the Trade Federation and Galactic Republic? Haven't you heard of the Clone wars and the CIS and and..." He seemed to run out of things to say. "Where am I?" he asked fearfully. "you are in the middle of World War 2 on Earth in the English Channel betwen the UK and France." replied Anthony. "The UK?" said Gamma? "The United Kingdom." replied Anthony."What is World War 2?" asked Gamma.

"World war 2 is a war that started last year and was caused by a place called Nazi Germany invading a neighboring country called Poland. France, Australia,Canada,New Zealand,South Africa, and the UK declaared war on Germany. Germany invaded Francejust recently but before that Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Bessaraba, Northern Bukovina and Hertza were all forcibly annexed by the Soviet also invaded Denmark and Norway to protect sipments of iron from Sweden and they also invaded the neutral countries of Belgium, the Netherlands,an Luxembourg. British forces recently landed in Iceland and the Faroe Islands toprotect them from invasion." said Anthony. Gamm thought for a second and then said "How is Nazi Germany doing this without help?".Anthony replied saying "The Kingdom of Italy is helping the Nazis and they have bcome the Axis powers. We are expecing the Germans to attack London and other cities in the UK under the orders of their Furher ,which means leader,Adolf Hitler the scumbag.". "Well ehere are we going now?" said Gamma. "We are going to a port in Cornwall, England." said Anthony as they sailed quickly ahead to England.

 **I am now FINALLY DONE! YOU GUYS WILL NOT BELIEVE HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR ME TO MAKE THIS! I sure as heck hope you enjoy. Is it long enough? Hope so. Please review what you would like to see next or just giveme some advice on what to improve on! Critisism it welcome as long as it is not harsh. Please enjoy the next chapters as they come and i sure hope you are doing great! Now remember to hie in your Air raid bunkers and get some gas masks so you can live through the horrors of war and come out a hero waiting to read MORE! sorry got carried away there. Pls enjoy.**


	4. UPDATE 2: Events Of Story

**Hey everyone. Hope you all are having good day today! Sorry that this isn't an actual chapter but it doe list some of the events that the crew of Gamma Squad will be involved in and the date(s) of each event. Hopw you look forward to these events!**

Battle Of Britain-July 10th,1940-October 31st,1940-England-Great Britain-United Kingdom

Battle Of Moscow-October 2nd,1941-January 7th,1942-Moscow-Russia-Soviet Union

Battle Of Stalingrad- August 19th,1942-Febuary 2nd,1943-Stalingrad-Russia-Soviet Union

Battle Of Kursk-July 5th,1943-August 23,1943-Kursk-Russia-Soviet Union

Attack On Pearl Harbor- December 7th,1941-Pearl Harbor-Hawaii-United States

Battle Of Berlin-April 30th,1945-Berlin-Germany

Battle Of Midway-June 4th,1942-Midway Islands-Pacific Ocean

Battle for Okinawa- April 1st,1945-June 22nd,1945-Okinawa-Japanese Empire

D-Day-June 6th,1944-Normandy-Vichy France

Battle Of Leyete Gulf-October 25th,1944-Leyte Gulf-Philippines

Last Battle Of The Bismarck-May 26th-27th, 1941-Atlantic Ocean

Sinking Of The Yamato- April 7th,1945-Between Kyushu,Japan and Ryukyu Islands-Pacific Ocean

Battle Of the Denmark Strait-May 24th,1941-Denmark Strait-North Atlantic Ocean

Sinking Of HMS Repulse and HMS Prince of Wales(Naval Battle Of Malaya)-December 10th,1941-South China Sea

 **This is for right now and I may find some more events to add on later but for now this is all. Another chapter will be posted soon. In the meantime farewell and this is MINECRAFTLOVER 5575 OUT!**


	5. First Encounter With The German Kind

**Hey Guys! I got 240 VIEWS! There are views from people in 17 countries! I would put 18 but for some reason one view is catagorized a being from Europe which is a continent. I do not know why but I just ignored it. Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

 _Cornwall, England-July 8th 1940-2 Days Before the Battle Of Britain_

The HMS Evasion had docked in small unannounced port on the coast of Cornwall. The crew members were going off to get supplies and food as well as armament. When Gamma got off the ship he looked around and was suprised by how primitive the place seemed with old steel factories belching out blackened smoke and old wheeled vehicles being used to transport items of various value and type. He then remembered how this planet was not in touch with the Republic. His best friend, trooper Sharpshot, was going with him as well. Sharpshot was the squads sniper and was specialized in gernade launchers as well. He and Gamma met as cadets aboard the venator star destroyer _Alliance_ and they remained together since they first met. Now they were the first two of Plasma Squad to explore a reigon of land on this planet called "Earth".

Gamma looked back at the Evasion. While onboard he learned that the Evasion was a type of ship called a Destroyer and was meant for battle. It was armed with 5 Main Batteries each with one barrel. The ship also had torpedo launchers which fired out tubes made of metsl that exploded on contact with another ship. He found it all very interesting. When he told Anthony thishe laughed ad said "If you think this is amazing then you should see the HMS Hood!". He was startled out of thought by Sharpshot who said "This place is amazing." Gamma replied with 'Yep it sure is.".

They both wondered that if this is World War 2 then what was World War 1. When they were done stocking up on food and brought it bck to the ship they both ran to the bridge and asked Anthony about it. "Well World War 1 was called the Great War for a time and was a war fought mostly in Europe by Great Britain, Russia, France, Serbia, Belgium, the USA, Germany, Austria-Hungary, the Ottoman Empire, Italy, and Japan. The German Empire declared war on Serbia after Austria-Hungary declared war on Serbia when a man from Serbia killed the leader of Austria-Hungary. Then France went to war with Germany along with Russia and the British Empire. During this time a German U-Boat, which is a submarine a vehicle that can go underwater, fired a torpedo at the ocean liner, which is a passenger ship, RMS Lusitania and killed many people including many Americans. The worlds largest sunken ship the HMHS Britannic was also sunk by a mine laid by a U-Boat days earlier."

Gamma and Sharpshot thought this was both horrible and interesting at the same time.

 _July 10th, 1940-Port In England-1 Day before the Battle Of Britain_

The next morning they went off to a port east of where they were and arrived at 4:46 PM that day. The men(and women) of Gamma Squad went ashore along with Anthony, Charles Looter, Lexing Mariner, and Nathan went to get some food for the trip to a naval base in Wales. When they returned to the ship 30 minutes later they were halfway up a hill when they heard the sound of a plane. Then Anthony shouted "GET DOWN!". Seconds later a green and yellow plane soared into view. It bared a black cross with 4 white "L" shapes surrounding it. One backwards,one upsidedown and backwards,one facing front and one upsidedown and facing the front. There was also a bent cross on the wings and tail of the craft-a Nazi Aircraft.

Just then a small object detached from the plane and fell streaking towards the HMS Evasion; Gammas short-lived home here. The object impacted the ship right next to the conning tower where the bridge was. A huge explosion followed making the tower collapse and the ship bend in unnatural ways before tearing the ship into pieces slowly sinking to the bottom. Shards and pieces of the great ship flew everywhere. The ship was burning and the hull had struck bottom. The burning hulk of the 1st turret and what was left of the conning tower remained visible through the flames. His Majesties Ship Evasion was no more.

The plane flew back into view as a stunned Steven tried to pull himself up off the muddy ground. He remembered that his blaster was holstered to his belt clip. He uclipped his blaster and aimed it towards the plane. The plane started to fire what Anthony called "bullets" at Steven. Steven dodged and ran around. He was angry. Angry that the plane blew up the Evasion. Angry that someone would do such a thing to end so many lives in an instant. "TAKE THIS YOU NAZI SHIT!". Then he fired. A blue laser bolt flew from the blaster and streaked through the sky towards the cockpit of the plane. The laser impacted the glass and flew right into the pilots arm. The plane then started to spin around flying towards the cold hard ground.

It all happened in an instant.A laser flew to the pilot and injured him causing his plane to spiral towards the ground and the unforgiving darkness of plane then smashed into the ground busting through rock, dirt and grit, sliding to a stop soon after and exploding with unrelenting fury. Anthony looked in disbelief at the burning hulk that stood before him.

Gamma was suprised at the fury of Stevens yell. he was kind of terrified. Then Lt. Torch(The jokester and heavy weapons expert of the group) stood up and yelled"Hallaluyah! The Nazi is NO MORE!"

The rest of the squad got up and cheered as the sun slowly set and the only lights came from the houses, the moon, and the burning hulks of the HMS Evasion and the German Bomber. They then all stood up and faced the Evasion. The squadmates of Gamma took off their helmets and saluted the ship. Nathan, Anthony, Charles, and Lexing all did the same but with hats.

The next morning they searched for survivors but found then got on a "train" to the city of London.

 **HEY AGAIN! Hope you guys enjoyed. Also to the guy who asked wether or not the gunship was salvadged it was not. It couldn't be aquired by the Nazis or Italy(or any of the Axis powers) because it was destroyed on impact on Geonosis The squad wasfloating on a piece of wreckage that was only 1 of about 18 pieces will be found by a Nazi Destroyer and be brought to Paris where engineers will study them but won't gain anything other than a suprise I have in store for you guys enjoy this! May the Force be with you and have a great day/night whereever you are!**

 **Minecraftlover 5575 OUT!**


	6. UPDATE 3: SORRY! HOPEFULLY NEW CH SOON

**Hey Everyone. Yeah it is another update. I hate these. But I just finished writing a new chapter for my Polandball fanfiction called POLANDBALL Q &A. It is in the Misc. Comics section. You should read it. It is new but is hopefully on the road to greatness. It will contain multiple stories and Q&A sessions (Obviously). As for ITMOW I WAS working on a new chapter but it apparentaly got deleted somehow, or i forgot to save it. The next chapter will start with Gamma on a Train bound for London and will focus on characters, their relationships with others, their reactions to the Earth of 1940, and the starr of the Battle of Britain. Hopefully you are excited! Also I am working on a chapter for Earth V Star Wars. I will also star working on The Lost Troopers again! If you remember that series then good for you! Any ways Minecraftlover5575 say to stay hopefull and to STAY AWSOME! May The Force be with you, and I AM OUT!**


End file.
